True Love Always
by kaelynveres
Summary: It was always Peyton. read to find out how much Lucas loves Peyton
1. After Party

Cheers were erupting from the gym as i just shot the winning basket of the state championship game. Every cheerleader came and joined us on the court as confetti fell on us. That's when i realized it; Peyton is the one i was completely in love with.

" Peyton " i said. shes looked at me and smiled.

"Luke, nice shot" thats when i kissed her. I felt like we were the only two people in the gym .

"I love you Peyton, " i said. " I always have and always will."

She kissed me back and said, " i love you too, Lucas. "

Nathan decided to have an after party at Dan's beach house. Peyton and i decided that we should go. When we got there we went our different ways. Peyton went to hang out with Brooke and i went to hang out with Nathan and the guys. I noticed that Peyton was drinking so Nathan handed me a drink too. . It was about to be a good night. A few hours went by so i went to find my girlfriend. When i found her i realized that she was drunk and so was I.

"Hey babe, " i said as i came up from behind her and put my arms around her.

"Hey Luke," she said as she turned around and kissed me, "wanna go somewhere private"

"Yes i would. " i said.

We went upstairs and found an empty room. I locked the door so no one would walk in on us. I kissed her and led her to the bed. Before i laid her down i took off her shirt. We fell on the bed kissing . I kissed her from her collar bone all the way down to her belly. I moved my lips back to hers and i took her bra off. I took one nipple in my mouth and started sucking it as my other hand found the way to her pants. I took them off of her and slid my hand in her underware. I slid my fingers in her enterance and she was becoming so wet. I took my mouth off of her nipple and kissed all the way down to her pussy. I started licking and sucking her clit. Peyton let out a soft moan.

" Oh luke, please dont stop. " I smiled as i increased the pace that my fingers were going in her enterance. Her hips buckled as she orgasmed. i smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and took my shirt off then she took my pants off. She could tell that my penis was becoming erect. She took my boxers off and put her mouth on the head of my penis. Her mouth felt so good and I threw my head back. I never had a blow job this good. She licked my shaft then took my whole penis in her mouth.

She whispered, "Luke, i need you now. "

I put my penis by her enterance and slowly slid in her . She let out another soft moan. I started picking up the pace on how fast i was going , she started moaning with pleasure. She wanted me to go harder so I increased how hard i was going . I kept going for about 15 minutes and then i felt like i was going to cum.

"Peyt, i'm going to cum. "

"Luke, cum in me please."

I pumped my hips a couple more times in her then i let out a groan as i shot my hot cum into her. We made out for a little longer.

" Luke, that was..."

" amazing." I said as i finished her sentence.

We put our clothes back on and I unlocked the door and we got back into bed and fell asleep cuddling


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 2:

Peyton's POV

Ever since Lucas and I started dating I've been staying at Lucas' house alot. His mom has been traveling a alot, so she's not home all the time. Right now i'm sitting on the floor in the bathroom. I've been feeling nauseous and throwing up alot lately. i gagged and started throwing my guts up. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my phone and called the only person i thought could help, Brooke.

"Hello?" her rapsy voice came from the other line

"B. Davis...i need your help " my voice broke. I had an idea of why i was sick but i needed to find out for sure.

"What's wrong P. Sawyer?"

"Well, the night of the state championship after party Lucas and I ..had sex. Its been a month and i've been throwing up a lot lately. Will you come to Lucas' and bring a pregnancy test."

"Oh my god..i'll be there in 15."

"thank you so much, B. Davis."

"of course what are friends for." We hung up the phone and i laid down on lucas' bed.

I started thinking about the last time i had my period and i looked at the calendar at todays date. I was supposed to start my period 2 weeks ago. I'm really glad Lucas is at the river court with Nathan. I can't tell him anything right now. We have only been dating for a month so i don't know if he wants kids or if he'll freak out and leave me. I know we love each other so i think he'll be understanding.

Brooke walked in the door with a bag from the pharmacy in her hand.

"Brooke, i'm freaking out. What if Lucas leaves me?"

"P. Sawyer, stop. Lucas will not leave you. He will not abandon you like his dad abandoned Karen and him. He loves you so much and if you are carrying his child he will be over the moon about it. I got 2 different kinds of pregnacy tests. I got digital and non digital. Now lets go see if your carrying a little Lucas junior"

"Thanks Brooke. You always know what to say." I said

She handed me the pregnancy tests and i walked in the bathroom. I opened all of them and read the directions for all of them. I peed on all of them. Each of them i had to wait 5 minutes for the results. I walked out to the bathroom and gave my best friend a hug.

"Brooke, i don't know if i'm ready to have a kid. I'm a senior in high school. I was planning on going to college next fall. I don't want to burden Lucas either. He had plans on going to college too. Also, what if i'm not a good mom?" I started crying, " I had 2 moms and both of them died. I was never taught how to be motherly"

She gave me tight hug and let me cry in her shoulder for at least 5 minutes. Then she looked at me.

"You are the most caring person i know and i know you will be the best mom. Most of being a mother is instincts and you have pretty amazing instincts. As far as being a burden, you could never be a burden to Lucas Scott. He has been in love with you for years and this will only make him love you more. College can wait for both of you. Now its been 5 minutes, look and see if you're gonna be a mom."

I turned both the tests over and took a deep breath. Pregnant appeared on the one and 2 lines appeared on the other. I, Peyton Sawyer , was carrying Lucas' baby. The thought of having a baby scared me but i was with the man of my dreams and the thought of that made me happy. I know Lucas will be happy to be having a baby with me too.

" Brooke, i'm pregnant." She wrapped me in a big hug.

"You are going to be an amazing mom, and that baby is gonna have an amazing father."

"Thanks Brooke. Don't forget, shes gonna have a kick ass godmother too"

" Godmother? Thank you P. Sawyer"

" You are my best friend, i wouldnt give it to anyone else. When should i tell Lucas?"

"When he gets home from the river court. the sooner the better so you can make a doctors appointment."

"Alright, Brooke. I think i need to be alone for a little bit and think about how i'm gonna tell Lucas. I'll be fine, go home"

"Okay Peyton, call me if you need anything. I love you."

"I will , i love you too. Thank you"

Brooke left and I hid the pregnancy tests from Lucas so he didn't find them before i told him. I decided that i needed to take a nap before Lucas got home. I fell asleep pretty quick and i woke up to Lucas kissing my forehead.

"Hey beautiful, " Lucas said.

" Hey! When did you get home?"

"About 5 minutes ago, i didn't wanna wake you up because you looked so peaceful. "

"Well I'm glad you woke me up because there's something i need to tell you and i hope you take it good."

"What's up , Peyton? Is everything okay"

"I guess so. My period is 2 weeks late and i've been throwing up. It didn't click on what it might be. So i called Brooke and she brought over 2 pregnancy tests. Both were positive. I"m carrying your baby Lucas Scott and i hope you don't leave me. " I looked at him and a smile was on his face.

" Peyton, i can't wait to be the father of your baby. I would never leave you. I'm going to be there every step of the way. I love you so much." He kissed me .

" That is exactly what i needed to hear. I love you too."

" Well lets call the doctors office and get you an appointment and see how far along you are."

I called the OB's office and made an appointment for next week. Lucas made me dinner and told me to stay in bed. He brought me the dinner in bed. We ate dinner together and watched a movie. We both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.


	3. Telling Karen

Chapter 3

Lucas' POV

It's only been a couple days since Peyton told me that shes carrying my baby. I can't believe it. I've always wanted children and I'm so happy about the fact that I get to have my first kid with Peyton Sawyer. We still have to tell my mom and her dad that we're going to be parents. My mom is coming home for a couple days later today, so I think me and Peyton should tell my mom today.

"Hey Peyton, I think we need to tell my mom today. She's not in town very long and I think we should tell her in person. "

"Yeah, I don't want to keep it from her and you telling her that her baby is about to become a father is something you shouldn't tell her over the phone or email." Peyton said

"Alright, she will be gone until about 5 tonight so when she gets home we can tell her. Its only 2 now."

"Do you think it will be a good idea if you told her by yourself? I don't want her to get mad at me and tell me to leave."

"She won't ask you to leave, she loves you. I will tell her by myself and you can talk to her about it alone too" I said.

"Alright, I honestly think she will be excited to become a grandma."

I smiled at the thought of my mom becoming a grandmother. She will be the best at it because she was an incredible mom.

"Me too. I'm going to go hangout with Brooke. Text me after you tell your mom"

"I will. Have fun." I kissed her and she walked out the door.

I started cleaning up the house so I had something to do until my mom got home. I can't wait to see how she is going to react. Peyton and I decided that we shouldn't tell Dan because he wasn't that involved in my life and he shouldn't know his grandchild either. Before I knew it, 5 o'clock came around and my mom walked through the door. She had a cab drop her off. I went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much mom"

"I missed you too. How have you been?" She said

"I've been good. Peyton didn't want to stay home alone so she's been staying here. "

"I'm really glad you and Peyton are together. She makes you really happy and you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks mom"

I decided that I was going to cook her dinner and just hang out with her for a little while before I tell her about Peyton carrying my baby.

"I'm going to make you dinner mom, what would you like?"

"Chicken, mashed potatoes and corn'

"Sounds good, you go relax and I'll bring you dinner when it's done."

My mom went into the living room and I started making the chicken. I cut the potatoes for mashed potatoes. 20 minutes later all the food was done and I made 2 plates for me and my mom. I took it out to her and we watched Knocked Up on the TV – appropriate right? We finished eating and I went to the kitchen and cleaned up. Then I went back in the living room.

"Hey mom, there's something I need to tell you and please don't freak out. "

"What is it, Luke?"

"Peyton has been feeling sick for like a week now and she took a pregnancy test 2 days ago. Mom, I'm going to have a baby."

She took a deep breath and then hugged me.

"Lucas, I'm not thrilled that you're having a baby while in high school, but I am happy that you're having a baby with someone that you love. I'm really excited to become a grandmother."

"Thank you, Mom. I'm glad I'm having my first kid with Peyton. She is the love of my life and one day I'm going to marry her."

"I know you are, son. I want you to ask Peyton to move in with us. I don't want her to be living alone in that big house while being pregnant. I would love to have another woman living in this house."

"That sounds amazing, Mom." I said as she hugged me.

She went into her room and started unpacking. I texted Peyton and told her that it was okay to come home and that my mom took it good. She came home about 20 minutes later.

"Hey baby" I said

"Hey Luke. How'd it go with your mom?" Peyton said

"She said she's not thrilled that I'm having a baby but she is happy that I'm having a baby with the love of my life." When I finished that sentence she was smiling ear to ear.

"You're the love of my life too, Luke. I can't imagine having a baby with anybody other than you."I kissed her and we started watching TV. We put on Pretty Little Liars and cuddled on the couch. After one of the episodes I turned off the TV.

"Peyton, there's one thing I didn't mention."

"whats that, luke?"

I handed her one of the spare keys, "My mom asked me to ask you to move in with us. She doesn't want you living alone while you're pregnant."

"I would love to live here, Luke." She kissed me.

We looked at the clock and realized it got really late so we went in my room and went to bed.


	4. Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 4

Lucas' POV

It is now Thursday and it's the day of Peyton's ultrasound. We decided to take the day off of school. I'm really excited to see my baby and hear its heartbeat. Peyton is excited too but I can tell she is scared to be a mom in high school. The only people that know she is pregnant are Brooke and my mom. I am wrapped up in all of my thoughts and Peyton comes up to me.

"Baby i think after the ultrasound you should tell Nathan that he's about to be an uncle. I want to have some girl time so i'll tell Haley that her best friend is going to be a dad."

"That is a good idea. I don't want to keep it from all the people that matter to us. Speaking of people that matter, have you talked to your dad?"

"No but he should be home in a couple weeks and i'll tell him then."

"Sounds good. Well it's 1:30 now and the appointment is at 2:15 so we should get ready and leave by 1:45. okay?"

"Alright. I'm going to get dressed and do something with my hair. "

Peyton went in the bathroom and straightened her hair. I went in my room and put some jeans on and a nice shirt. It was 1:45 and Peyton was ready on time for once.

"Ready to go?" I said

"yeah, lets go see our baby."

I smiled and took her hand and we went to the car. I opened the car door for her and went to the drivers side and started driving to the doctors office. Peyton grabbed my hand when we pulled in the parking lot. I put the car in park and turned the car off.

" babe, you okay?"

"yeah, i'm really nervous. Do you really think i'm gonna be a good mom?"

"Peyton, please stop having doubts. Our baby is going to have the best mom. I will always be here for you and that baby. I will never abandon you guys. "

"Thank you, Luke. I love you."

"i love you too. "

I took her hand and we walked into the doctors office and went to the front desk.

"Name, please." the nurse said

"Peyton Sawyer" Peyton said.

"Alright, it says here you are a new patient so you need to fill out all of these forms and bring them back up when you're done."

"Alright, thank you."

Peyton took the clipboard and went to find a seat. I followed her and sat down next to her. There was about 5 papers she had to fill out. It took about 5 minutes to fill them out and she took them to the front desk. She handed them to the nurse and she started looking at all of them.

"Looks like everything looks good, have a seat and we will call you back in a few minutes."

We went back to where we were sitting and we just talked about random stuff.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Peyton asked me.

"I would love a boy that i could teach how to play basketball, but i would love to have a girl that is as beautiful as her mom"

She smiled then kissed me and a nurse came out to the waiting room.

"Peyton Sawyer"

Peyton took a deep breathe and we both stood up and walked towards the door hand in hand.

"Alright, a doctor will be in to examine you in a few minutes so just have a seat on the table. "

"alright thank you."

Peyton hopped on the table and 5 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi Peyton, i'm Dr. Fitz and i'll be your OB throughout your pregnancy," she looked at me "You must be the father"

"I am." I said.

"Nice to meet you both," the doctor said. "Today we will be taking some blood to make sure you are healthy and to confirm the pregnancy."

"Alright, thank you."

"A phlebotomist will be in to take your blood."

She smiled at both of us and walked out of the room.

"Luke, I really want this baby. I couldn't imagine not having this baby in my life."

"Me too. We will be great parents"

The phlebotomist walked in and shook me and Peyton's hands.

"I'm Dr. Shepherd and i'll be taking your blood this afternoon."

"Alright, i'm scared of needles so can we get this over with"

"Sure,"

I took her hand as the doctor cleaned her arm and stuck the needle in. She took 2 tubes of blood and put gauze and a bandaid on Peyton's arm.

"We will have the results in about 20 minutes. So just sit tight."

She took Peyton's blood and walked out the room. Peyton took out her phone and started playing on it. I started watching netflix on my tablet. The 20 minutes flew by and Dr. Fitz knocked and walked in.

"Congratulations Peyton and Lucas, the test came back that your about a month pregnant."

I smiled and Peyton kissed me.

"Can we have an ultrasound today or not today?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, you can. I know how eager parents get to see their baby for the first time," Dr. Fitz said. "We will have our ultrasound tech come in as soon as she can."

Dr. Fitz walked out the door and closed it.

"Luke, we're going to be parents."

"I know Peyton. I couldn't be happier. I love you."

"I love you too.

The ultrasound tech came in and put the ultrasound mechine next to Peyton. She asked Peyton to lift her shirt and she put some gel on her stomach and started taking the ultrasound. She turned the screen towards us and froze the image. A couple minutes later we heard the heartbeat and me and Peyton both teared up. She printed off a couple pictures and handed them to us. She wiped the gel off her stomach.

"Looks like the doctor signed everything and you're all set to go. Congratulations you too." she said as she left the room.

"Peyton, that's our miracle. " I kissed her.

"I couldn't be happier that this is actually happening" She kissed me again.

We walked out of the doctors office and to the car.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the cafe so you can tell Haley?" i asked her

"Yeah,"

"alright, i texted Nathan while we were at the doctor's office and he's going to meet me at the river court."

We pulled up to my mom's cafe and Peyton opened her door.

"I'll have Haley take me to your house after we're done talking." Peyton said.

"Okay, i'll see you later. I love you."

She walked up to the cafe and i started driving to the river court. It wasnt very far from my mom's cafe. I pulled up to the river court and Nathan was already there. I turned my car off and walked up to the court.

"Hey man" Nathan said as he passed me the ball

"Hey."

We started shooting around. About an hour later, we took a seat on the bleachers.

"So Nate, i need to tell you something"

"What's up? everything okay?"

"So Peyton and I went the doctors today. Peyton is a month pregnant. You're going to be an uncle. "

"That's awesome, man. Congratulations" He said and hugged me.

"Thank you. I"m overwhelmed and happy at the same time. I'm pretty nervous about becoming a dad in high school"

"You'll be a fantastic father, Luke.

We stood up and started playing an one on one game. We got tired a half hour later and decided to go back to my place.

Meanwhile..,,

Peyton's POV

I walked into the cafe and i took a seat. Haley was working really hard. After an hour, she had a break.

"Hey Hales." I said.

"Hey Peyton, whats up?" she said.

"So there's something i need to tell you."

"Is everything okay?"

"I had a doctors appointment today, I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"1 month. " I pulled out the ultrasound and handed it to her.

"Congratulations Peyton"

"Thank you"

Haley decided to take the rest of the day off. We ate and then she took me home. Lucas and Nathan were there when we pulled walked in the house

"Lucas, i'm home. "

"Hey babe, " He said as he walked into the kitchen with Nathan.

"Congratulations Peyton." Nathan said.

"Thank you."

We decided to hangout and watch some movies. After the first movie Nathan and Haley left to go home. I decided that me and Lucas should go to bed, We went to his room and fell asleep with smiles on our faces.


End file.
